Strange Bedfellows
by superbored85
Summary: Established relationship. A sudden snow storm forces the Winchester brothers to take shelter in an old cabin. Through the course of the night Sam learns why he should never share a room with his brother and Castiel. It's a lesson he won't soon forget...


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or anything related to the series.

Warnings: Rated M to be on the safe side: very suggestive.

Pairings: Dean x Castiel

* * *

><p>With the steadily increasing snowfall making it nearly impossible to see the road ahead, the Winchester brothers were waiting for their help to arrive. Lucky for them it didn't take long and In a blink of the eye, Castiel appeared in the backseat behind them. If wasn't for the fact they were expecting him, his sudden appearance would have been startling.<br>"We're close to the cabin now. It's small but it should be good enough for the night. There's also stead on the side of the cabin which should be large enough hold the Impala."  
>"I don't like this. A sudden snow storm in the middle of a heat wave doesn't make any sense," Dean stated angrily, "It's like someone is screwing with us."<br>Castiel squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and Sam could see Dean visibly relax from his touch. It was still strange getting use to the idea of his brother and Castiel being a couple but in a way it made sense. Castiel had mentioned their bond before and they always seemed close to each other; more than just friends. It made him sort of jealous since it now meant he was the third wheel in their odd trio.

OoOoO

With some careful navigation they safely made it to the cabin. Shivering from the cold the brothers huddled together while Castiel effortlessly started a fire with just a wave of his hand. The light from the fire filled the room with a soft warm glow. The cabin itself wasn't very large but large enough for a small kitchen area, an old fireplace, and an area for sleeping. However there wasn't a bed. In its place was two large mats and several blankets; plenty to keep them warm for the night. But as a precaution, they decided to they should sleep relatively close tonight since the fire would die down during the night. It's not like the brothers haven't shared a room before much less a bed but never with another person at the same time. The fact that Dean and Castiel were having (rather loud) sex on a regular basis made the situation even more awkward then it already was.  
>As if sensing his discomfort, Dean pointed to the mats on the floor. "We'll take this side and you can take that side."<br>Sam gulped, "Yeah...okay."

OoOoO

It didn't take long for them settle in for the night while the fire slowly died out. As the darkness filling the cabin and Dean and Castiel snuggled together on their mat. That was another thing he had never seen his brother do with anyone before. Dean may not admit it out loud but he was in love and as his brother it was easy to tell. Sam was happy for him and that it had finally stopped snowing outside. The faint dim glow of the moon, shined through the windows of the small cabin putting Sam at ease. That was until he started hearing some low mummers and whispers coming from the other mat. Shortly after they picked their mat for the night he had moved his mat away from the other to give them some privacy. He wasn't too concerned about anything happening tonight until he started hearing the faint rustling of clothes along with what sounded like kissing. _Please don't let it be what I think it is. _A quiet groan filled the cabin and Sam debated covering his head with his pillow.  
>"Dean...," Castiel moaned, "Sam will hear us."<br>Sam couldn't quite make out Dean's mumbled response, just more kissing and sucking sounds.

In the past when Dean was with a girl, he wouldn't bring them back to the motel, much less their room while he was still in it or at least he hoped he didn't. He didn't remember him doing that before. At first he wasn't sure how long he should wait to let them know he was still awake and what to say to them. That was before he started hearing clothes casually tossed to the floor next to the mat. He could almost make out Dean's shirt from earlier and it wasn't long until Castiel's shirt and tie joined it. He couldn't quite see them very well but from their movements it looked like something was going to happen. When he didn't see two heads but one large bulge under the blanket along with slurping sounds, he started to panic. _Oh ...no ... No!_  
>"Dean..." Castiel groaned.<br>He couldn't live with himself if he let them continue. Sam threw back his blanket and quickly turned on the nearest lamp.  
>"Guys I'm still awake!"<p>

Being the considerate brother that he normally was, Sam looked away from them in order to give them some privacy and to not scar himself mentally as Dean slid his head up from underneath the covers. He moved himself to so that he now casually lying directly on top of Castiel, who lovingly cradled his body.  
>"Sorry about that Sammy. I thought you were sleeping."<br>He looked over at his older brother with his ruffled hair and shiny swollen lips; grinning like schoolboy.  
>"I was about to before I heard all the sucking sounds," Sam glared at him. "Could both of you put on some pants!"<br>Dean's grin grew at his outburst which made Sam regret he said anything at. When Dean leaned over to grab their clothes off the floor and slid back into place, Castiel moaned from the friction.  
>"Dude! I swear to god I'll sleep in the Impala if you guys don't stop."<br>Briefly lifting the covers, Dean stuffed his pants and Castiel's under their blankets.  
>"Go back to sleep Sam."<br>Feeling frustrated Sam quickly turned off the lamp light. He could rustle of clothes (hopefully) being put back on from the other mat. He got back into his previous position on the mat and closed his eyes, hoping this time that he'll fall asleep.

OoOoO

The faint sound of moaning filled the small cabin, waking him from his slumber. _I can't believe them! _The moment Sam turned on the lamp, he instantly regretted it. On the other mat, his brother was underneath Castiel and head tilted back, eyes shut, arching upward with a silent moan while Castiel sucked on his neck. The normally stoic angel almost seemed primal while he grinded downward against Dean. When they realized the lamp was on, they immediately stopped what they were doing. Castiel was visibly tense and flustered while Dean's face is flushed from embarrassment and something else. He really doesn't want to think about that too deeply.  
>"I'm sorry we waked you, Sam," Castiel apologized.<br>He would have been more willing to believe him if it wasn't for the fact his brother kept trying to buck upward against the angel; trying to finish what they started while he had been sleeping.  
>"Go back to sleep Sam," Dean chocked out, his eyes still closed.<br>There was no physical way he would be able to sleep now after what he just saw. He turned off the lamp and before he could turn away, Castiel leaned over and fingertips gently touched his forehead. _Son of a …_was the last thought he had as he passed out.

OoOoO

It was light out when he finally woke up and for a few bliss fill seconds he forgot everything about last night. However as he started to full wake up it all came rushing back; all the groaning, moaning, and thrusting of his brother getting intimate. Sam was overcome with a feeling of nausea. He looked around for somewhere he could throw up if he needed to. Instead he saw Dean as he packed his bag; grinning from who knows how much sex. The cabin even smelled like sex still. He really didn't want to think about it too hard.  
>"Cas went to get some food. He should be back any minute," Dean said zipping his bag feeling pleased with himself.<br>Sam still feeling annoyed about last night decided ignore him, instead he sat up and looked outside. A lot of the snow from the previous night was melting from the sunshine and heat. It made him wonder if someone or something had wanted them to stop at that cabin for the night and why.

Just like his brother said, Castiel arrived with a bag of food in one hand and tray of coffee in his other. Dean reached out plucking the bag from his hand while he gave him a quick kiss on his lips. Them kissing on a regular basis was still took some time to get used to but right now seeing them reminded him of last night. He was beginning to feel nauseous again.  
>"Thanks Cas."<br>Dean gave a quick pat on the Castiel's ass as the angel moved past him to carefully set the coffee down on the small kitchen table. Sam sort of hated his brother the moment when he saw Dean gazed at the Castiel's ass before turning towards him, grinning and holding up three fingers. Groaning Sam fell back into his bed covering his face with his pillow in annoyance, "Ugh! Dude! Seriously?"  
>Now, he knew for sure someone is trying to screw with him during this unplanned side trip; his brother.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

The plot for this story came from a dream I had. I know it's sort of odd but sometimes I have dreams that have plots and a few of those plots are slash. I've done this before with another story but it evolved into something more due to reviews received.  
>I would have posted this one sooner if it wasn't for editing. (As of right now I am my own editor).<br>Any reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
